Battlescape Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Battlescape! This is just a wikia and not the original site if you want the original site it'll be this link --> www.palidino76.com UPDATE LOG 09-13-2009 Toktz-ket-xil (shield) GE price lowered. Skilling speed configurations have been made. Shilo village has been added to p2p. Some currently notable features of it are the monkfish spots and general store that sells vials. Some of the mapdata on the path toward Shilo is missing, no need to report it. Ice burst added. Blood burst, blitz and barrage added. Magic GFX and block animation come right before the damage is done now. Chaos druids drop herbs in 3s. Hill giants, skeletons and zombies drop their most common herb in 2s. 09-12-2009 Fixed the teleport height of ancient magic spells. 09-11-2009 Yew and magic shortbow and throwing knife GE prices raised. Cleaned up a large amount of NPC spawning and death code (which includes two people clicking a barrows coffin at the same time and having a single monster spawn and attack them both). Veracs now has a chance at hitting through prayer, ignoring the damage reduction effect. Desert Treasure quest added (only two Ancient Magicks spells currently added: Ice blitz and barrage). Using the Ancient Staff will inflict 10% more damage with magic. Games necklace GE price raised. Multiple Ancient Magic teleport spells added. 09-08-2009 Resizable HD option added. Quest system loading functions changed. Coal, vials (fixed/unfilled) and enchanted amulets GE prices raised. Bolt GE prices configured. Made some accuracy configurations. Started working on DT again. Temple of Ikov quest added. It has a special reward of offensive gloves. The quest/reward is for premium only. 09-05-2009 Fishing and mining speed have been slightly raised. Defence system is under-going changes. 3rd age GE prices lowered. Special is no longer restored on death. A few changes with following and teleporting have been made. When using spells to teleport from the wilderness, the following applies: - Level 15 and below: teleports lead to Edgeville. - Above 15: teleports lead to Bounty Hunter. 09-01-2009 Kalphite worker emotes fixed. Rune crossbow GE price raised. Degradable items dropped on death no longer give a false message telling you to run back to collect them. When you pickup an untradable after death, you are given a message letting you know it was added to your Grand Exchange box. All bones GE prices have been raised. Kalphite soldiers have been added to the Kalphite lair. The Kalphite lair has been made multi-combat. Chaeldar can now give Kalphite tasks. Fixed a prayer draining bug. 08-31-2009 Prayer no longer drains once you're dead. All forms of teleporting have been disabled when you're a monkey. Corrected a Druidic Ritual quest menu location. Fixed wearing a fighter, healer, runner, and ranger hat with hair. Fixed staff attack speed. Increased the number of cosmics NPCs drop. Increased the size of the hide pack at Clan Wars. Fixed trading slayer masters. You can now go into the desert and get to the Kalphite Lair. Only level 28 kalphites are currently added. 08-30-2009 Fixed clicking bank and collect options on NPCs from a distance. Fixed a save bug when logging out while the update timer is running (which caused rollbacks). Fight style saving added. Teleporting out of Clan Wars lobby fixed. General Graardor walks through NPCs now. 08-28-2009 Player following now is route finding based. Made some changes to defence and accuracy calculations. Sapphire necklace crafting and enchanting added. The games necklace can teleport you to: Burthope, bounty hunter, and clan wars. Skull timer has been raised to 10 minutes. You'll no longer get a skull in Clan Wars. Clan wars only restores stats/special after a game, not from just leaving the lobby. Bounty Hounter no longer restores special on exit (as it's an f2p arena so no need). 08-27-2009 Damage counter system for PvP changed. If someone PJs, you'll most likely still get the kill (whoever did the most damage, all counters lower by 1 per server tick rather then by how much you eat). You can no longer mass emotes. Rollbacks should no longer happen. The 10 second timer pauses while you're teleporting. 08-26-2009 When you leave the wilderness, you can be attacked for 10 seconds (like Runescape PvP and BH Worlds; trial feature). 08-25-2009 CW bracelet GE price raised. Diamond necklace crafting added. Diamond necklaces can be enchanted, with an effect that restores your hitpoints by 30% if they drop below 20%. Ruby bolts (e) effect configured to be based off current hitpoints and not maximum hitpoints. Reports contain a direct link to profile infracting for the reporter and the reported to help staff handle reports quicker. The stone walls/fences near the center of Clan Wars can now be ranged and maged over. You can operate a degraded item to see how many hits are remaining. Noted limpwurt root GE price fixed. Wine of Zamorak, eye of newt, red spiders' eggs, snape grass and white berries GE price raised. Iron, steel, and mithril bolt GE prices raised. Sapphire bolt fletching and enchanting added. Gems are dropped in noted form by NPCs. 08-23-2009 Clan Wars hide and runes pack sizes doubled. Gems pack added to Clan Wars (contains up to dragonstone). When you click a NPC, you'll follow until reached. Super and ranging potion Grand Exchange prices have been raised. Black dragonhide armour Grand Exchange prices raised. Fremennik helms no longer glitch with hair. Glory teleports added. (Infinite teleports until a way is made to charge them) You can no longer trade in Clan Wars. Limpwurts and cosmic runes GE prices raised. All bolts and rune crossbow GE prices raised. Using a berserker necklace with an obby staff will increase your magic max hit by 20%. Ruby bolt fletching and enchanting added. Minimum value button on the GE fixed. When you enter the Clan Wars portal, you will get a message telling you how many points you have. Bandages heal 10% of prayer when used with the CW bracelet. 08-22-2009 Level 25 Zombies now drop grimy kwuarms very frequently, which are used for super strength potions. Level 21 skeletons now drop grimy dwarf weeds very frequently, which are used for ranging potions. Wallasalki now drop grimy irits very frequently, which are used for super attack potions. Monsters that drop cosmic runes now drop them in larger bulks. Dark beasts drop dark bows more frequently now. Abyssal demons whip drop rate has been lowered. Ancient warriors (PvP) drop rate for Bork has been decreased. Wine of Zamorak respawn rate has been lowered to 10 seconds. Clan Wars reward pack sizes have been increased. Ancient warriors (PvP) gear has been lowered to last 2000 hits. Hide pack added to Clan Wars. The chest near the exit of the dwarf mine will give you bank access. 08-21-2009 Clan Wars bandages are deleted from the winning teams inventory. Clan Wars winning team will be updated to remove the icon under their feet. Clan Wars team balancing is now done by total combat level of each team, rather then by the number of players. For every kill you get in Clan Wars, you get a point. You can spend points for herblore secondary ingredient packs and rune packs. If you disconnect while in your trade, you will no longer loose your items. XP rate saving fixed. The team icons in Clan Wars has been switched to your cape slot appearance. Emerald bracelet and enchanting added (Castle Wars bracelet). You are now given 3 points for participating in a Clan Wars game, along with a point for each kill like before. The Castle Wars bracelet can be used in Clan Wars. If you have it equipped when the match starts, you will be given 20% more damage for the entire match (you can unequip it once the match starts). The 20% more damage applies to melee, range, and magic. The bracelet will last 3 matches before disintegrating. 08-20-2009 You can now customize your hair and beard. To do so, speak to Mawnis Burowgar at Domicile. Not all the options work yet, although alot of them do. Safe (as in items) team-based PvP minigame added at the Clan Wars area in the Wilderness. Bank your stuff and go check it out! (The areas are safe from PKers, and there's a bank to get your stuff once you're there). Robin hood and Statius helm should no longer conflict with hair. 08-19-2009 If you find another clue but don't have the inventory space, the clue will be dropped. If you don't have space for a Grand Exchange item when you try to remove it, it will be dropped on the ground. Price limits have been placed for the Grand Exchange based on the drop value. Fixed a problem with NPC drop rate calculating for groups close to each other (such as items that drop at a 80% rate and items that drop at a 90% rate). Bank tabs added. Ranarr drop rate from Hill Giants has been increased. Coal rocks in Neitiznot next to the rune rocks is mineable. Prayer potion and super strength mixing added (no 4 doses yet). Dragonfire shield smithing added. Veracs and guthans set effects improved. Lower Edgeville dungeon has been opened up and Hill Giants have been added there. 08-14-2009 Onyx and regen bracelet equipping fixed. Rune smelting added. Rune smithing added. The rune rocks on Neitiznot can now be accessed. 08-13-2009 Gargoyle tasks give slayer XP. Berserker necklace increases your strength when used with Toktz-xil-ul. Onyx bracelet crafting added. Onyx bracelet enchanting added. 08-12-2009 Bind/snare/entangle can no longer be cast on an opponent who is already bound. Casting spells on items have a delay before they can be recast. Casting spells on items will reset anything you're currently doing; such as combat or skilling. Gargoyle tasks have been fixed. Dagannoth tasks fixed. 08-11-2009 You can now report people while ingame using a command. Read about it here: http://palidino76.com/showthread.php?t=43222 08-10-2009 Teleport and movement binds reset on death. Melee void fixed. Chaeldar slayer master added to Zanaris. You can no longer say your password in public chat. Some logging configurations made. Idle timer raised from three to five minutes. NPCs won't be aggressive towards you if you are disconnected. 08-09-2009 Fullscreen added. 08-08-2009 General Graardor bug fixed. 08-07-2009 Kick command for staff added. When you pickup an untradable you lost from PvP it won't still appear to be on the ground. 08-06-2009 General Graardor and his minions spawn at the same time. Untradables are stored in your GE box when you die in PvM. Untradables are dropped on the ground in PvP, when you pick them up they are added to your GE box. Stats are restored when you enter BH. Vials can be taken into BH. HTML codes have been disabled from clan chat. Fixed a grammar error with Ghommal's dialogue. Can no longer do animations while performing a skillcape animation. Constantly doing a skillcape emote will no longer protect you from damage. Piety can no longer be activated in BH. One of the dark beasts are no longer stuck in a wall. c0ckatrice size fixed (for attack distance). 08-02-2009 Dragon hatchet can now be used for woodcutting. Auto-retaliate won't kick in while your moving. Re-freeze delay has been lowered for magic. Lowered the chance of a visage drop. 07-31-2009 Bork hits a second faster and maxes 30. Borks little minions max 15. Aggressive monsters won't attack you if you're more then twice their level (excluding the wilderness). High level monsters accuracy and defence is no where near as high as it previously was (such as General Gradoor). 7-30-2009 Selecting world 1 no longer causes you to get connect issues. 07-29-2009: Mostly been working on the forum and such the last few days. I've changed brawling gloves. Instead of them increasing XP to your xp rate + 4, it's now the normal amount you would have gotten x4 (wilderness only still). As they were, there wasn't much incentive to get them as Pest Control is much better XP, and if you wanted Slayer XP you could just spend points directly for XP. This might also get more people into the wild. 07-22-2009: Dragon scimitar special added. Whip special added. Auto retaliate no longer kicks in while your already in combat. Ork legions attack speed as been slowed down, and their max hit has been raised. 07-21-2009: Auto retaliate added. Bork has been given an extra 200 hitpoints. 07-20-2009: Dboots drop fixed. Torso has proper def requirement as Runescape. Hitpoints XP has been added to Pest Control. 06-25-2009: Using a vial on a fountain will fill all your empty vials. Entrana fountain near the Herblore store can now be used to fill vials. Longbows and the longrange option will let you shoot slightly farther. Monks of Entrana "take-boat" quick travel option has been added. Neitiznot doors have been set to open to make entering and leaving quicker. Snapegrass and Wine of Zamorak have much faster respawn rates. Red spiders' eggs spawns have been added to the Karamja Dungeon. White berries spawns have been added at the Red Dragon Isle in the wilderness. 06-18-2009: I've written a micro detection system which should work well. If you don't bot, you have nothing to worry about. 06-17-2009: Godwars added (bandos side). When you loose an untradable in PvP, if you have space on the Grand Exchange it will be added there to be bought back or discarded (excluding degradables). Six more slots have been added on the Grand Exchange for premium members. F2P will be able to access it only to remove offers they might have set as P2P (untradables also will not go on the six extra slots as an F2Per). Split private chat added. 06-15-2009: Onyx necklace crafting and enchanting added. Using an adamant bar on anvil fixed. TzHaar sulfur vent can now be used for cooking. You can no longer mass teleport. Varrock teleport added. Part of Varrock has been opened up for PKing purposes. Emote tab added. Wilderness level calculation fixed. New GE category added, "Blacksmith" for ores and bars. 06-14-2009: Clue scroll rewards fixed. Piety and Chivalry only give 23% strength now. Void added to Pest Control. 06-13-2009: Multi areas added to the wilderness. Prot prayers work in PvP. A categories feature for buying items from the GE has been added. It isn't finished yet, there are still a good few categories yet to be added. Adamant smithing added. There are now over 800 obtainable items! You can't get more then 20 points a game in Pest Control. Killing all the portals will result in two extra points. Safespots (such as at barrows) that worked but shouldn't have been fixed. 3rd age rate from clues has been drastically lowered. Shark fish rate has been slightly increased. Monsters now drop herbs in noted form. 06-12-2009: Commas added to shop and GE price checking (10,000 instead of 10000 for example). 06-11-2009: Level 3 clue scrolls added. Onyx stones can be bought from a TzHaar shop, which can be crafted and enchanted. Crystal chest added. 06-10-2009: Withdrawing a bank item with a full inventory will no longer delete the item. A 'GE' has been added. Use the collect option on bank booths to use it. 06-08-2009: Slayer point system changed. You get one point for finished a task from Turael and 6 points from Vannaka. The amount of Slayer XP from points is now based on your level. Spades have been added to the charter ship general store's player stock. Barrows added, you'll need to walk there from Port Phasmatys. Prayer guild no longer requires that you have atleast 31 prayer remaining to enter. 06-07-2009: Edgeville monastery ladders fixed. Dark bow special is now like Runescape's. Gargoyles have been added to the Slayer Tower. Missing maps to places such as Zanaris and Ape Atoll have been re-added. The maxhit formula should be more accurate to Runescape now. 06-06-2009: Barrows has been delayed. The prayer monastery next to Edgeville can now be accessed, and there is an altar on the top floor. A serious crash bug has been fixed. Map loading system has been rewritten to be much more efficient. You can no longer fight multiple people or trade in duels. 06-04-2009: You can use bones on an altar for more XP (like Runescape's gilded altars). Barrows started, expect to see it added within two days. Chivalry and Piety give 20% attack, and 25% strength and defence. There's a poll in the feedback section about this, if the poll starts going the other way I'll change it back. Insert mode with banking added. Duel declining should no longer be buggy. 06-03-2009: Prayer now drains again. Knight Waves Training Grounds added. You can enter by opening the door in the Warriors Guild near the Attack master. (Chivalry and Piety give 20% attack, strength, and defence; Chivalry's attack and strength boost work in the same function as the other ranged prayers). You can exchange 1 or 10 points for XP at Pest Control. 06-02-2009: Dragon arrow fletching fixed. Mining speed should be closer to Runescape. 05-31-2009: You can no longer start Recruitment Drive without finishing Druitic Ritual. Animal Magnetism Quest added. For every 100 damage in Pest Control you get a point. Basically, damage / 100 with a minimum of 1 if you reached the required amount of damage. Pest Control games last up to 5 minutes, to cut down on people leaving the portals alone to gain overly large amounts of damage. Pest Control games can't have over 25 players. Monk robe spawn added to the prayer house above Domicile main hall. Few more skillcapes have been added. - Surgeon General Tafani: At the duel arena in Al Kharid, gives the hitpoints cape. - Brother Jered: prayer house above Domicile main hall, gives the prayer cape. - Melee tutor: Port Phasmatys ectofuntus area, gives defence cape. 05-30-2009: You can no longer attack a rockslug at 1 hitpoint, you will have to use salt on it to kill it. 05-29-2009: Few skillcapes have been added. - Ajjat: Found inside the Warriors' Guild, gives the attack cape. - Sloane: Found inside the Warriors' Guild, gives the strength cape. - Armour Salesman: Found in the Ranging Guild, gives the ranging cape. - Robe Store Owner: Found on the middle level of the Magic Guild, gives the magic cape. Recruitment Drive quest has been added. Pest Control shop has been given penance items. The amount of damage you need to inflict to get points is now double whatever your combat level is. If you die, and your items aren't dropped for yourself, any untradables will be replaced with coins. 05-28-2009: Pest Control added. Speak to the Ghost captain at Port Phasmatys to get there. The Void Knight sells Granite bodies for 95k. You can exchange points for XP in Pest Control. Prayer bonus should no longer increase the rate of prayer drain, but rather slow it down. Dragonstone can be fletched into tips, attached to rune bolts, and enchanted. 05-26-2009: Clan chat has been added. Few notes: when you go to type a player's name for who's cc to join, instead enter the name of the channel you want to join. For the shoutbox style /me, start off your message with /me: Rune boots should no longer be a godly drop. PvP equipment drops from Bork has been reconfigured. Hill Giants have a much higher chance of dropping limpwurts. 05-25-2009: Teleport block spell added. Smite added. Ranging potions can be made, and wine of zamorak can be found at the same place as rs (follow the wilderness ditch to get the to area). Prayer points now decrease the drain rate. 05-24-2009: PvP weapons have been given special attacks. Dragons drop dragon arrowtips, which can be fletched. Dark beasts can be found at the end of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, requiring 90 Slayer to kill. 05-23-2009: Blue and black dragons, along with black demons, have been added to Taverly dungeon. Crafting black dragonhide added. You can speak to Hans at Domicile, who will have you run him errands, such as bringing him flax or shrimp. He pays double what the shop gives, so he can help lower levels get coins for better equipment then bronze. Mithril smithing added. Some issues with buying/selling items to shops has been fixed. 05-22-2009: Speak to Oziach in Edgeville, and he will combine a visage to a anti-dragon shield for 1.2mil. Attaching strings to yew longs added. You can now craft and enchant dragonstone amulets and bracelets. 05-20-2009: Rune crossbows can fire rune bolts now. Barrelchest anchor special attack's stat drain effect fixed. Nechryaels and Abyssal demons added. AS A TEMPORARY THING, to get to the top level of the Slayer Tower, go to Port Phasmatys and click on one of the gates that lead outside the town. 05-19-2009: You an now cook raw beef into sinew. Sinew can be spun into crossbow string at level 10 crafting. Crossbows can be made. Slayer masters will trade 10,000 Slayer XP for 1,000 points. Range ammo no longer screws up your attack when you only have 1 remaining. You can now set your combat XP rate, by talking to Mawnis Burowgar on Domicile. He will set it up to x20 (originally it was max of x10). PvP weapons now last for 6000 hits, and the armour can take 5500 hits before disintegrate. The Great Brain Robbery quest added (Barrelchest anchor). 05-18-2009: You should no longer be able to get off Ape Atoll as a monkey. Pickaxes now require attack levels to wield. Emerald amulets can now be noted. Ground items can be picked up. Withdrawn items can be dropped. Bork no longer drops 60 unnoted iron ore. Bork attacks slower now. Jug of wines can now be drank. Domicile teleport now requires the correct amount of air runes. Note about Bork: His melee attack looks no different from his magic attack. The best defence against him is high magic defence bonus with protect from melee prayer. 05-17-2009: Slayer masters will trade combat based brawling gloves from slayer points (can't have a current assignment to buy). Speak to one of them for more information. To get points, you need to do assignments. For each assignment monster you kill, you will get points based off it's max hitpoints / 15 (1 point at the lowest). Enchanted gem will tell you how many slayer points you have. Combat XP rate lowered back to Runescape's x10 05-16-2009: Slayer shop has been added to the slayer masters. The old taverly dungeon entrance on Neizy has been changed to the fremmy slayer dungeon. If you have the levels needed, you can now get certain slayer monsters as tasks. 05-15-2009: Taverly and Burthope have been added. Talk to the Al Kharid sailor to get there (Warriors guild entrance and Taverly dungeon entrance moved to the proper places). Turael in Burthope well give low level slayer tasks. 05-14-2009: Path checking for ranging and maging has been improved. Port Phatmys started. 05-13-2009: Brimhaven Dungeon about finished up. The only thing missing are Steel Dragons. Distance dragonfire fixed. Brimhaven objects have been fixed and can now be crossed from both directions. 05-11-2009: Range guild added, speak to Lowe in Al Kharid to get there. Green dragons added to the wilderness. PMs sometimes not getting received should be fixed. Lumbridge teleport on the magic tab will take you to Domicile. If you accidentally hit the back button while the client isn't focused or try changing pages while on the webclient, a warning message will pop up asking you if you sure you want to do so. Green dragonhide can now be tanned and crafted. Red dragons have been added to the red dragon isle thing in the wilderness. Red d'hide tanning and crafting added. NPC drop rates have been slightly increased. Combat XP rate bumped up to 12x Runescape's rate. General store now pays more for items. 05-10-2009: The Dwarven Mines have been added, and can be accessed near the Al Kharid mine. Mining, fishing, and woodcutting are slightly faster now. Rocks can now be ranged/maged over. 05-09-2009: Monkey Madness quest added. Arrow pullback GFX added. Shop item prices and currency accepted are set per shop in the shop xml. Protect item added. 15% combat increase prayers added. PK skulling added. You can buy climbing boots from the combat shop on the second floor of the Warriors Guild. You can now craft amulets. Obby rings can now be used for ranging. Gold ore can now be mined in the Al Kharid mining area. Low and high alch added. Amulet enchanting added. Magic Guild added, speak to the Wizard at Edgeville to get there. Entangle added. My 523 guides updated. They now include things such as the Brimhaven general shop that sells shears, Wizard who teleports you to Edgeville, etc. 05-02-2009: Fence has been opened up at the duel arena, which is where magic trees are. Vials can be filled at the neizy fountain. Vials of water are now deleted when you add a herb to them. The wilderness is here! At niezy, there is a mage who will teleport you to Edgeville. Note that it is NOT done, and that there are no green dragons yet. Warriors Guild added (see Fremmy isles guide). Dragon Slayer miniquest added (you might want to view Runescape's XP reward before doing this pures). There are now over 500 obtainable items! TzHaar entrance now works! Stats now recover over time. Spec restores after duels. 05-01-2009: Smithing bronze-steel fixed. Herblore added. Druidic Ritual quest added. Snape grass spawns added to Waterbirth Isle. Second options on fishing spots fixed. Varrock sewers added to the right Miscellania dungeon entrance. 04-29-2009: Friends list added. Bank noting and unnoting added. Most of the use-x options have been added. 04-28-2009: Been fixing bugs that were posted on the forum. 04-27-2009: Items Kept on Death interface added imghttp://img242.imageshack.us/my.php?itemskeptondeath.png[/img] Dueling added (no staking yet) 04-26-2009: Champions guild added, which currently requires a total level of 250 (will be changed to 33 quest points once enough quests are added). 5 stats at 50 = 250 kthx. There are two shops which sell a few rune items and some green d. Magic base for NPCs and players being written as we speak. Doing the final testing, and then I just have to add each spell to the XML file. Alot of the lower level prayers added. Added fight types and styles so if your are using a crush attack, the server uses your crush bonus and the opponents crush defence. Trading fixed up and added to the new framework. You now loose items when you die, excluding your best three items. Ground item pickup added (yeah, I waited this long for item pickups LOL) 04-25-2009: Flax spinning added. Gem crafting added. Arrow fletching finished. Shortbow and longbow stringing added. 04-24-2009: You can now smith bronze and iron items. 04-23-2009: Crafting started. You can have cowhide tanned in Al Kharid. You can now craft leather. Mining added. 04-21-2009: Temple of Ikov quest finished. Cleaned up quest related checking. 04-19-2009: Zanaris city finished. Tree spirit from the Lost City quest now has the proper emotes. Dialogues for the Lost City quest re-written. 04-18-2009: Quest system added from the old 523, also fixed up. Entrana added. Lost City quest added. Dragon dagger and dragon longsword added. 04-16-2009: Dagannoth Kings finished. Prayer started, uses proper draining so that you drain faster when using multiple prayers unlike before. 04-15-2009: Seercull added, with customizations to make it a decent bow. All floors at the waterbirth cave added (there are quiet a few lol). I just need to add drops to the dagannoth kings now. 04-14-2009: All bow fletching added, I only need to add fletching a few lone stocks, such as teak and mahogany. http://img5.imageshack.us/my.php?image=fletching2.png Almost all the NPCs found within the Waterbirth Island cave have proper drops set. 04-13-2009: Miscellania finished, you can buy fishing supplies from here. Woodcutting added. Fletching base started. Should be fairly easy to add the other logs from here. imghttp://img9.imageshack.us/my.php?image=fletchingy.png[/img] 04-12-2009: Fishing added. Cooking added. There are now over 250 obtainable items! 04-11-2009: Before, you could attack through walls, etc as long as you were close enough. With melee, you could attack through fences and walls as long as you were next to the player. This has now been fixed. Only set objects can be 'attacked' over, so it's just like Runescape. Taverly Dungeon about half done. The two Fremennik Isles have been added, which have shops for items such as melee weapons and armour. The dungeon entrance to Taverly dungeon is also here. imghttp://tinypic.com/player.php?v=dzf5go&s=5[/img] 04-10-2009: 'Runescape members' half of Karamja started. Fishing shop added, and general shop that sells Tyras helm. Pirates with drops added. Moss giants added, first obtainable dragon item, dragon spear, from moss giants and lesser demons. Brimhaven dungeon NPCs about half done. Fire giants finished, which introduce a large number of rune weapons and armour that we previously unobtainable. 04-09-2009: All shops by default have their main stock items also in the player stock. Equipment screen and ranged-strength bonus added. Shops with player stock only support added, for shops such as Al Kharid gem trader. The last of the route finding bugs have been worked out. Scenery is now calculated in, to fix the few places that needed fixing. Dialogue support added; you can now travel from Domicile (Lunar Isle) to Al Kharid and back. Ripped an opening in the fence next to the cow area next to Al Kharid and added cows. At the top, were you could head to Varrock, has been sealed off by continuing the fence line all the way across. Karamja started; skeletons and lesser demons have drop rates set. Offical Links Offical Bs Site - Http://www.palidino76.com Play on the server - http://palidino76.com/index.php?pageid=client Register on Bs Site - http://palidino76.com/register.php Rules Of Battlescape The following rules are guidelines that are to be followed by each and every member of the BattleScape community, if you are found to be disobeying the rules action may be taken against your account. The severity of punishment will be decided at the time of the offense. The battlescape administration have full ownership over each and every BattleScape account and may take action on any for any reason. 1. Offensive/inappropriate/racist language. Using any kind of offensive, vile, racist or inappropriate language is against the rules. Censoring your words using characters such as "*" or "-" is not acceptable and will be dealt with just as severely (Example: F**k you!). Don't censor evade, it's been placed for a reason. 2. Scamming. Scamming is not taken lightly here. 'Scamming' is to scam another person for their items, account(s) or real life possessions or money using any method. If you are found doing so you will receive a hefty punishment. 3. Disrespecting members of staff and their decisions. Respect the staff members, even if you dislike them. Staff decisions are final and it is not your place to second them, if a staff decision is found to be inappropriate or unnecessary it will be dealt with by the administration. You may maturely argue with staff if you think one or more of their actions was unnecessary, but please do so in private. If you wish to take any further action against a staff member for any reason please contact a Global Moderator or Administrator. 4. Sectional rules. When entering a section, please read the stickied topics. Specific sections may contain additional rules which are equally important to the official rules listed here. The official rules also apply to every section of the forum. 5. Spamming. Spamming is the posting of unwanted, unneeded, unnecessary, off-topic or useless content. Spamming is not allowed in any section other than the Spam section. Spamming anywhere else will result in action taken against you. 6. Inappropriate content. The BattleScape community is very much made up of young people under the age of 18. Posting links to, videos or pictures or in fact any form of media of anything inappropriate for people under the age of 18 will not be tolerated and you will receive a punishment for doing so. 7. Links to other communities. If you want to post links to other communities, you must first get permission from an Administrator. Exceptions to this rule are Rune-Server, Moparscape and Runescape. If you break this rule you have a much lower chance of getting permission in the future. However linking to multimedia is allowed, examples of this are YouTube and PhotoBucket. 8. Links to harmful content. Links to files that can harm another persons computer hardware or software is against the rules, no matter what the circumstances. 9. Flaming, insulting or harassing other members. Insulting or harassing other members in any way, shape or form is not permitted and if you are found doing so you will be punished. Be mature. 10. Bug abuse. Bug abusing is exploiting any bug in any way, shape or form. If you are not supposed to be able to do something and you are doing it, you have broken this rule. You will not receive a warning, you will not be given a chance and your violation of the rules will not be taken lightly. If you discover a bug you should immediately post a report in the "Report a bug" section under support. After wards you should not discuss this bug with anybody else and you should not use it to your advantage. 11. Personal information. Posting personal information without the person of subjects permission is STRICTLY against the rules. This includes phone numbers, house addresses, pictures of the person, and any other information that would be categorized as personal. Exceptions can be made by requesting permission from an administrator, although an extremely valid reason would be needed for wanting to break this rule. 12. Real world trading You are not allowed, under any circumstance to trade or sell battlescape gold/items for any other currency. You are not allowed to sell services ex: doing a job for someone on runescape for battlescape gold. The only way to "buy" gold is to sell premium to players. You are not allowed to sell or trade your battlescape account, under any circumstances. You are not allowed to sell Runescape accounts, items, or gold. This is NOT a blackmarket site. 13. Staff Impersonation Impersonating a member of the staff team or pretending to be a staff member in an attempt to gain some sort of advantage is against the rules. This includes creating accounts similar to staff accounts in an attempt to impersonate them and creating/owning accounts with names including words such as 'mod' and 'admin'. If you own such an account please request a username change Here. 14. Account Sharing/Trading Logging onto another persons account is strictly forbidden. It is touched on in rule 12 but we urge that you do not share or trade accounts. Only create accounts from your own computer as they will be linked to you and this is one of the ways we will determine the owner of an account if anything comes up. If you have any questions regarding the rules feel free to contact a member of the staff. Donate Remember Donating has no benefits but,If you would like to show your generousity by donating please do the following -Donate to Palidino75@aol.com -His name is DALTON HARRIMAN